


Father

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Classic Erynn's birthday. Hotch gives Reid a family. Not a Hotch/Reid fic (no pairings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Written for Classic Erynn's birthday as she wanted drabbles "I am a slash fan -and- a fan of father/son. Reid with either Morgan, Hotch or Rossi." Here's my humble contribution.

"Welcome back!" Garcia shouted as Rossi and Morgan entered the BAU.

Morgan humored her with a smile and a kiss to her temple before heading off to his office. Rossi groaned. "How can you be so perky after two weeks off?"

She patted his cheek. "Exactly! Don't you feel recharged? Don't you feel ready to take on the world?"

"I-"

"Give it up, Rossi," JJ spoke up. "Nothing's going to bring down her high." She stood and walked around her desk. "Hey, has anyone heard from Spence?"

Shaking their heads, Garcia and Rossi both looked up when Hotch's door opened and he stepped out. Hotch's brow was scrunched in worry. "I just got a strange call from Reid. I'm going to go to his apartment and check it out. Dave, hold down the fort." He made it to the door before pausing. He glanced backwards. "JJ, you're with me."

The two profilers drove in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about the youngest member on their team. Hotch knocked on the door and was unsurprised to find that Reid didn't open it. He turned to JJ and wordlessly asked her for the key.

"Reid? Hello?" Hotch called out. "Reid?"

"Hotch," JJ whispered, pointing to the chair where Reid was curled up, staring out the window. They walked towards him to see that he was clutching a photo album in his hands.

Hotch crouched down so that he was eye level with Reid. "Reid, what happened?"

He slowly turned his head to look at them, his eyes hollow. "My father died."

"Oh, Spence," JJ gasped, grabbing his hand as she sat on the coffee table.

"The thing is, I don't really feel bad about it. Intellectually, I know that I should, but I really don't." Reid shrugged. "I think I finally let him go. I mean, truly let him go."

Hotch frowned. "Then, why are you locked up here in your apartment?"

Reid flinched, casting his eyes downward. "Because I realized that the closest thing that I have ever had to a father has been you."

"But Gideon-"

"Left me, too," Reid interrupted. He flitted to Hotch's face before looking away again. "I just don't know what to do with that realization. I mean, you're my boss. I shouldn't feel this way. Right?"

Hotch stood. He grabbed Reid's shoulders and pulled him up, too. "I think after everything that we've been through, we're more than colleagues. We're family and I'm proud to call you my son."

Reid teared up as Hotch pulled him into a hug and held on tight. "Thanks... Dad."

"Just don't call me that on a case," Hotch joked. He released Reid and he, Reid, and JJ all wiped at their eyes. "Now, what do you say that you, me, and JJ go grab the rest of the team for a late breakfast?"

"Sounds great." Reid smiled, sincerely. He hurried into his room to get ready, bathing in the warmth of his family.


End file.
